Angry?
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Marah adalah sesuatu hal yang tak pernah bisa Siwon lakukan, apalagi terhadap Kyuhyun, yeoja yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi yeojachingunya.Bukan berarti Siwon tak pernah marah.Pengkhianatan yg dilakukan Kyuhyun secara terang-terangan,sungguh membuatnya sakit. Ia menyalurkan kemarahannya pada dirinya sendiri dengan cara melakukan hal yang sedikit ekstrim mungkin? A story about WONKYU/GS


**Angry?**

**Cast : **

**# Choi Siwon **

**# Cho Kyuhyun**

**# Sim Changmin**

**# Lee Hyukjae**

**Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, kecuali cerita ini dan Kyuhyun yang sepenuhnya milik saya ^^! Kekekke~**

**Warning : GS (as and will always) / typo(s) / aneh / gaje / abal / cerita pasaran**

**Summary : Marah adalah sesuatu hal yang tak pernah bisa Siwon lakukan, apalagi terhadap Kyuhyun, yeoja yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi yeojachingunya. Namun bukan berarti Siwon tak pernah marah. Ia menyalurkan kemarahannya pada dirinya sendiri dengan cara melakukan hal yang sedikit ekstrim mungkin? A story about Wonkyu/GS/OS**

**.**

**. **

**~~(^_^)~~ The Story Is Begin!**

**.**

**.**

Minggu di awal Maret. Mentari bersinar dengan begitu semangatnya, menghangatkan seluruh seluk beluk isi kota Seoul. Burung-burung semarak berterbangan, menghiasi langit biru yang menaunginya. Gumpalan awan putih terlihat bergeser sedikit demi sedikit, menambah kesan artistic pada langit yang kini tengah menaungi 2 manusia berbeda gender yang sedang asyik menikmati hangatnya musim panas di bawah pohon maple.

Angin bersemilir lembut, membuat dedaunan pohon bergerak menyelaraskan diri dengan alunan hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Seorang yeoja bersurai brunette panjang terurainya terlihat tengah asyik memainkan sebuah benda elektronik berwarna hitam di genggamannya. Ia merebahkan diri di atas tanah beralaskan rumput dengan kepala yang disenderkan pada paha seorang namja berdimple smile yang merupakan namjachingunya.

Angin yang berhembus lembut membuat keduanya merasakan ketenangan luar biasa. Siwon, namja berdimple smile indah yang menghiasi wajahnya itu terlihat tengah mengelus tiap helaian surai brunette milik Kyuhyun, yeojachingunya. Senyuman terpahat jelas dibibir jokernya, kala maniknya menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat serius memainkan game PSPnya. Sinar mentari yang menerobos menelisik masuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan pohon maple, tempat mereka bernaung, tak sedikitpun menghilangkan konsentrasi yeoja dengan manik onyx indahnya itu.

"Serius banget mainnya?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan gerakkan tangannya mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

"….." Tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun nampak sangat focus dengan PSP di tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah lapar, Kyu?"

"….."

Tak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari yeojachingu yang sangat dicintainya itu, tangan Siwonpun mengacak lembut surai coklat sang yeoja. "Hey, jangan terlalu serius seperti itu! Rasanya aku seperti patung di sini!" Ujar Siwon dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan, membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak.

"Eh…?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, menatap Siwon yang tengah tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau sudah lapar?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ayo kita makan!" Iapun bangkit dari posisinya, beranjak mengambil beberapa makanan yang memang sudah mereka persiapkan di sebuah ranjang piknik berwarna biru.

.

.

"Kenapa gak dimakan, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat hanya menatapnya dengan dagu yang disandarkan pada tangannya. Seulas senyum simpul terukir di wajah cantik Kyuhyun.

"Suapin~" Ucapnya semanja mungkin pada Siwon, membuat Siwon gemas melihatnya. Tangan Siwon kembali terulur untuk mengacak lembut surai auburn Kyuhyun.

"Manja banget sih?" Ujar Siwon seraya mencubit lembut pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Yeoja dengan balutan kaos birunya itu terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Huh, Wonnie pelit! Gak romantis!" Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada, dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut sebal tentu saja.

"Arraseo, arraseo…" Siwon mengambil sepotong roti isi di hadapannya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaaa.." Ucapnya seraya membuka lebar mulutnya, seolah mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun agar turut membuka mulutnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Bukan kaya gitu!"

"Eh..? Lalu?" Tanya Siwon dengan alis yang mengernyit.

"Pakai ini!" Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya, membuat Siwon semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aisshh, aku mau kau menyuapi lewat bibirmu itu, Wonnie~" Semburat merah terlukis jelas, menghiasi wajah cantik yeoja dengan surai auburn halusnya itu. Manik hazzlenya menatap lembut manik elang Siwon.

"Ahh~ Seperti ini maksudmu?" Siwon meletakkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Meminta Kyhuhyun untuk memakannya.

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus kesal. "Huh, gak romantis banget sih."

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, Siwon segera menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Kyuhyun sedikit membulatkan matanya, namun selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia memakan sepotong roti yang ada di mulut Siwon. Perlahan roti itupun habis dan menyisakan sepasang bibir indah yang saling bersentuhan untuk sekedar menyapa. Kyuhyun menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menekan tengkuk Siwon.

Dan ciuman hangat dengan ditemani semilir angin yang berhembus lembut itupun menambah kadar kehangatan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Angin mengalun, menerpa surai keduanya, pun semakin menambah kadar romantis keduanya. Bunyi kecipak saliva mengalun indah, cicitan suara burung yang tengah bertenggerpun turut menemani kemesraan keduanya. Cinta, seperti alunan music indah yang berdendang, membuat desiran darah semakin cepat, membuat dentuman jantung semakin keras.

"Saranghae Kyu~"

"Nado saranghae~."

**~~(^_^)~~ Angry?**

"Wonnie~" Suara seorang yeoja dengan manik onynya terdengar parau, sedikit menginterupsi kegiatan sang namja berdimple smile yang sedang merengkuh tubuhnya erat.

"Hmmm?" Jawab sang namja sekenanya.

"Apa kamu enggak lelah seperti ini terus, eoh?" Tanya yeoja dengan surai auburn dikuncirnya itu pada namja berpostur tinggi tegap yang tengah tidur menemaninya.

"Enggak, aku gak akan pernah lelah, Kyu~" Jawab Siwon, sang namja berperawakan tinggi menjulang itu pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring disampingnya dengan tubuh yang saling tertaut satu sama lain.

"Tapi, kamu gak kuliah gara-gara nemenin aku terus dari pagi, apa kamu gak bosen?"

"Aku gak akan pernah bosen."

"Kenapa kamu meluk aku terus sih? Aku kan Cuma demam. Lagian kamu gak harus bela-belain sampe gak masuk kuliah Cuma buat ngerawat aku, kan? Kan masih ada Eomma di sini." Kyuhyun mencoba sedikit meregangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Siwon, ia tatap wajah Siwon yang tengah mengatupkan matanya.

Siwon kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya, merengkuh tubuh yeoja di hadapannya.

"Jangan lepasin pelukan ini, Kyu~ Kamu tahu gak, kalau pelukan itu mampu menghangatkan tubuhmu, melebihi hangatnya sebuah selimut tebal sekalipun. Karena hawa panas tubuh manusia itu menguar saat tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Oh ya? Lalu itu alasannya kamu ngelakuin ini sama aku? Supaya aku tetap hangat?"

"Ne~"

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri jelas di bibir yeoja berparas cantik dengan bibir sintalnya itu. Iapun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Apa kamu sudah makan? Dari pagi, aku lihat kamu belum makan." Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mencium lembut cuping telinga Siwon,membuat bulu roma Siwon berdiri seketika.

"Aku tidak lapar, Kyu." Jawab Siwon seraya mengendus aroma tubuh Kyuhyun melalui ceruk leher putih jenjangnya.

"Nanti kamu sakit, Wonnie~ aku gak mau kamu ketularan." Gurat khawatir terlukis jelas di wajah cantik Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Saat Kyuhyun bilang bahwa ia sedang sakit dan tidak bisa ke kampus hari ini, Siwon segera melesatkan dirinya ke rumah Kyuhyun. Merawatnya, menyuapinya, menemaninya bahkan memeluknya hingga saat ini. Tanpa memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri yang bahkan belum menyentuh makanan sedikitpun.

"Sssstt.. Tidak akan! Sekarang tidurlah!"

"Eoh? Tidur? Aish, aku bosan." Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat, decakan sebal keluar dari bibir sintalnya, membuat Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu, diamlah sebentar!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Diam? Kenapa memang? Kamu sedang apa sih?"

"Aku sedang berdo'a."

"Berdo'a?"

"Ne."

"Berdo'a apa memang?"

"Berdo'a supaya Tuhan ngasih penyakit kamu ke aku."

"Mwo? Andwae! Kenapa berdo'a seperti itu? Nanti kalau sakit beneran, gimana?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kedua obsidian Siwon intens.

"Aku akan jauh lebih sakit ngelihat kamu sakit kaya gini, biarin aku aja yang sakit." Siwon menatap sendu yeoja bersurai brunette di hadapannya. Ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya, layaknya sebuah angin segar yang seketika menyejukkan hati Kyuhyun, membuat dentuman jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Namun gengsi yang tinggi membuatnya sedikit mendecak.

"Tsk, Gombal~ Darimana kau belajar menggombal kaya gitu? Kursus dimana?"

Mendengar hal itu, Siwon menggerakkan tangannya, mengacak lembut surai coklat Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu~" Ucap Siwon seraya menatap kedua obsidian Kyuhyun intens. Perlahan wajahnya beranjak mendekati wajah berparas cantik di hadapannya. Kyuhyun terdiam, hatiya seolah ingin keluar saat ini juga, kala manik obsidiannya memandang pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna di hadapannya.

Dan kedua bibir itupun saling bertemu, menyapa satu sama lain. Memberikan sebuah sensasi aneh yang membuat darah tiba-tiba naik dan berdesir dengan sangat cepat. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses istimewa bagi lidah panjang Siwon untuk mengabsen satu persatu bagian yang ada di dalamnya. Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar mengalun merdu, membuat keduanya larut akan gelora cinta tanpa batas.

"Wonnie~" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon. Hidungnya mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh namja berdimple smile indahnya itu.

"Saranghae Kyu~." Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tidurlah!" Lanjutnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh di hadapannya.

"Hmm~ Gomawo Wonnie~"

**~~(^_^)~~ Angry?**

"Jadi, selama 2 tahun pacaran, Siwon gak pernah marah?" tanya seorang yeoja berpostur tinggi semampai dengan gummy smile andalannya pada Kyuhyun, yeoja bersurai brunette yang tengah asyik menyeruput jus strawberry yang dipesannya.

"Hmmm~" Kyuhyun mengangguk, sebagai respon dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk, sahabat karibnya di kampus. Saat ini mereka tengah menghabiskan jam makan siang di kantin kampus.

"Apa kamu gak ngerasa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan alis yang terlihat mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hey, masa iya selama 2 tahun pacaran kalian tidak pernah bertengkar?"

"Memang tidak."

"Aiiisshh Kyu, ini sangat aneh. Sangat mustahil ada orang yang gak pernah marah! Pernah gak kamu ngelakuin kesalahan sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun terlihat menjentukkan jarinya pada dagunya. "Pernah."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku pernah ngelupain janjiku sama dia, aku sering nyuekin dia saat sedang berdua, aku pernah berbohong sama dia, hmmm…." Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir, memutar otaknya, untuk mengingat kembali berbagai kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya dulu. Banyak, ya kesalahannya bahkan tak dapat dihitung dengan jari lagi.

"Lalu apa reaksinya?"

"Dia gak marah, dia Cuma bilang 'gwenchana, jangan diulangi lagi ya' lalu mengacak lembut rambutku." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengacak rambutnya, seolah memperagakan apa yang dilakukan Siwon.

"Mwo? Hanya seperti itu?" Kedua bola mata Eunhyuk terlihat membulat.

"Hmm~ Memang ada yang salah?"

"Ya jelas itu salah! Jangan-jangan dia punya rahasia!"

"Maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk terlihat menjentikkan jarinya. Perlahan ia gerakkan jari telunjuknya, memberikan isyarat pada Kyuhyun agar lebih mendekat. Mata Kyuhyun terlihat membulat kala mendengar sebuah ide yang dibisikkan Eunhyuk padanya.

"Mwo? Aku gak mau!"

"Ayolah, hanya untuk sekedar membuktikan."

"Tapi…"

"Percayalah padaku!"

Lama Kyuhyun terdiam. "Dicoba saja dulu Kyu!" Ujar Eunhyuk meyakinkan.

"Hmm, baiklah." Dan akhirnya Kyuhyunpun menyetujui, sebuah saran yang mungkin terdengar konyol. Sebuah saran yang nantinya akan membuat sebuah fluktuasi hebat dalam hubungannya.

**~~(^_^)~~ Angry?**

Suasana kampus Inha University terlihat lengang saat ini. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Kebanyakan dari mahasiswa sudah kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing, karena jadwal kuliah yang memang kosong. Semburat orange terlihat mulai bergerilya, melingkupi warna langit saat ini. Angin yang berhembus lembut, menerpa surai coklat terurai milik yeoja yang tengah duduk di bangku taman kampus dengan earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya.

Matanya terpejam, menikmati alunan music yang mengalun indah mendendangkan lagu kesukannya. Tangannya terlihat tengah menggenggam sebuah ponsel. Sesekali ia membuka matanya hanya untuk sekedar melihat layar ponselnya.

"Lama sekali sih." Decaknya sedikit sebal. Pasalnya, sudah hampir 1 jam lamanya ia menunggu seseorang di taman belakang kampus ini.

Kembali ia pejamkan matanya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling dibencinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo~" Suara baritone seorang namja sontak membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan balutan putih serta jaket coklatnya terlihat tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Kyuhyunpun melepaskan earphone yang dipakainya.

"Eh..Annyeong~" Kyuhyun membalas sapaan lembut sang namja seraya merekahkan senyuman indahnya.

"Changmin imnida, aku sepupunya Eunhyuk." Tangan Changmin, namja dengan balutan jaket coklatnya itu terulur, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kyuhyun imnida~ Ah iya, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Tak perlu sungkan!"

Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Lama mereka terdiam, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut.

**Drrrtttt Drrrtttt**

Suara getaran ponsel terasa sangat keras, membuat Kyuhyun segera menatap layar ponselnya yang bergetar, menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Eunhyuk

"_Sebentar lagi Siwon datang ke sana, kalian bersiaplah. Ah ya, sepupuku itu tampan kan? Kekekek~"_

Kyuhyun mengukirkan sebuah senyum simpul di wajahnya. "Apa kau sudah tau rencananya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Hmm~ tentu saja."

.

.

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan bibir joker tipisnya terlihat tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus dengan tas ransel hitam yang dibawanya. Beruntung ia memiliki kaki yang terlampau panjang, membuat langkahnya terasa cepat. Ya, baru saja ia menerima pesan dari Eunhyuk bahwa Kyuhyun tengah menunggunya di taman belakang kampus. Dengan senyuman indah yang menghasilkan dimple smile kebanggaannya, Siwon melangkah riang.

Tak sabar rasanya untuk kembali bertemu dengan yeojachingu tercintanya. Pasalnya, dari pagi mereka sama sekali belum bertemu muka, karena jadwal kuliah yang tak saling sinkron.

**DEG !**

Langkahnya terhenti kala kedua manik elangnya menangkap sosok yeoja yang teramat sangat dicintaiya tengah menyenderkan (?) kepalanya pada bahu seorang namja di sebelahnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, Wajahnya seketika memerah melihat pemandangan yang sangat tak mengenakan tersaji di hadapannya. Tangannya terkepal erat, hingga membuat buku-buku jemarinya terlihat memutih.

Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, guna menetralisir perasaan yang tengah berkecamuk riuh di hatinya. Sakit, ya sangat sakit rasanya. Perlahan ia gerakkan tangannya, mengusap lembut wajahnya, guna menghilangkan semburat merah yang menghiasinya. Langkah kaki jenjang itupun berlanjut, mendekati 2 orang berbeda gender yang terlihat tengah bermesraan di hadapannya.

"Kyu~?"

.

**~~(^_^)~~ Angry?**

"Bagaimana Kyu? Apa dia marah?" Tanya seorang yeoja dengan gummy smile yang menghiasi wajahnya itu antusias. Matanya terlihat memancarkan guratan penasaran yang amat sangat. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus dengan beberapa buku di genggaman.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. "Tidak." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa?" Alis Eunhyuk, yeoja bergummy smile itu terlihat mengernyit.

"Entahlah." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, manik onyxnya menatap manik dengan iris hitam di sampingnya.

"Dia benar-benar gak marah? Tsk, aneh sekali. Ah~ apa mungkin kalian kurang mesra?"

"Aku rasa, aku dan Changmin sudah sangat mesra. Hmm, entahlah."

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan saat memergoki kalian kemarin?"

"Gak ada yang berubah, dia tetap manis seperti biasa, seolah gak terjadi apa-apa."

"Jinjja? Ah, aku rasa kita harus melakukan hal lebih."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Dahi Kyuhyun terlihat mengernyit mendengar sebuah ide yang kembali dilontarkan Eunhyuk.

"Kyu~ jika dia mencintaimu, gak mungkin dia gak cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan namja lain. Ayo kita buktikan lagi."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

**~~(^_^)~~ Angry?**

Sudah hampir sebulan lamanya Kyuhyun menjalani misinya, tanpa adanya perubahan yang berarti pada hubungannya dengan SIwon. Ya selama hampir sebulan ini, Kyuhyun mengikuti saran Eunhyuk, sahabatnya, untuk membuat Siwon menunjukkan rasa cemburu dan marahnya dengan menjalin hubungan dekat dengan Changmin, sepupu Eunhyuk.

Namun Siwon, sama sekali tak merubah sikapnya pada Kyuhyun. Padahal sudah berulang kali Kyuhyun melanggar janjinya dengan Siwon. Dan alasan yang digunakannya adalah ingin menemani Changmin. Bukankah ini jelas-jelas sangat frontal? Tapi mengapa..?

Kyuhyunpun terlihat lebih sering jalan berdua dengan Changmin dibanding dengan Siwon. Waktu makan siangpun selalu ia habiskan berdua dengan Changmin. Bukannya Siwon tidak tahu, Siwon sangat tahu itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang meminta ijin pada Siwon untuk makan siang bersama Changmin. Dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama muncul. Tapi mengapa…?

.

.

"Aku sudah capek." Ungkap Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk yang tengah asik menyeruput minuman bersoda di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu makan siang di café dekat kampus.

"Akupun sama. Apa dia…" Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya,membuat alis Kyuhyun terlihat mengernyit.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Hmm~ Apa dia tidak mencintaimu ya?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Itu tidak mungkin!" Kyuhyun menaikkan tinggi oktav suaranya.

"Hey, santailah dulu.."

Kyuhyun mengacak surai brunettenya frustasi. "Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ahh, aku punya ide yang lebih menarik."

"Ide lagi? haaaah."

**~~(^_^)~~ Angry?**

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu~" Ucap seorang namja berpostur tinggi semampai dengan bibir tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, membuat semburat merah terlukis jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di koridor kampus yang memang sudah sepi.

Lama Kyuhyun terdiam, hingga ekor matanya berhasil menangkap sesosok namja tampan dengan balutan kemeja hitamnya tengah berdiri dengan Eunhyuk di sampingnya, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Senyuman indah terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit ia tinggikan.

**DEG!**

Ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Siwon. Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit kala ucapan sakral itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Namun tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain diam mematung di tempatnya. Eunhyuk terlihat tersenyum tipis kala melihat perubahan raut wajah Siwon yang amat kentara.

'Ayo marahlah! Tunjukkan kecemburuanmu!' Teriak Eunhyuk dalam hati. Harapannya sangat tinggi untuk melihat Siwon dapat menunjukkan kecemburuan dan kemarahannya.

Perlahan Changmin, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya. Manik beriris hitam milik Changmin terlihat memandang Kyuhyun dengan intens. Tangannya tergerak,menyentuh pipi chubby putih milik Kyuhyun. Yeoja bersurai auburn dengan balutan blazer birunya itu sedikit terlonjak kala menerima sentuhan lembut Changmin pada pipinya.

"Apa yang…." Sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil melanjutkan ucapannya, bibir tipis itu berhasil menguncinya. Ya, Changmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Bibir tipis itu terlihat bergerilya mendominasi bibir yang dijamahnya. Kyuhyun terdiam, tanpa ada penolakan, otaknya masih belum mencerna betul apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

**DEG!**

Kejadian yang tengah terjadi di hadapan namja berdimple smile itu benar-benar membuat hatinya kembali hancur. Sakit, perih, terluka. Entah kata apa lagi yang dapat digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan hatinya saat ini. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menyimpan seluruh amarahnya. Perlahan ia balikkan tubuhnya, melangkah menjauh meninggalkan adegan panas yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Senyuman tipis yang sempat terukir jelas di wajah Eunhyuk seketika memudar. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Changmin yang masih berusaha mencium Kyuhyun dengan ganas. Ia tarik kasar kerah baju Changmin.

**PLAK!**

Satu tamparan telak di terima namja dengan bibir tipis menggodanya itu, membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Eunhyuk dengan tingkat oktav luar biasa tinggi.

Changmin terdiam, dengan tangan yang memegang pipinya yang memanas. Wajah Eunhyuk terlihat memerah akibat melihat tingkah bodoh sepupunya tadi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, hanya pura-pura menyatakan cinta! Kenapa sampai mencium seperti itu, hah?"

"Mianhae~" Jawab Changmin lirih.

"Siwon~" Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan kedua bersaudara yang tengah bertengkar. Melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri koridor kampus guna menyusul Siwon.

Air mata mengalir dari kedua manik onyxnya, mengingat kejadian konyol yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Hikss… Wonnieeee~.." Dengan air mata yang mengalir, ia terus berlari. Tak diperdulikannya sepatu high heels yang dikenakannya. Yang ada dalam fikirannya saat ini hanyalah Siwon. Ya hanya Siwon.

Saat sudah sampai di gerbang kampus, Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru jalan. Manik onyxnya menangkap dengan sangat jelas mobil Sport Audi hitam tengah melaju dengan kencang. Kyuhyun menggigit kecil bibir sintalnya, berharap ada sebuah pertolongan yang segera datang kepadanya. Senyuman terukir kala maniknya melihat sebuah Taksi tengah melaju ke arahnya.

"Taksiii !"

.

.

"Pak, apa tidak bisa cepat sedikit?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar kepada supir taksi di depannya.

"Maaf Noona, di saat hujan seperti ini, jalanan memang selalu macet." Jawab sang supir.

"Aiiisss.." Kyuhyun mengacak surai brunettenya frustasi. Kembali ia gigit-gigit kecil bibir pink sintalnya. Peluh mengalir indah membasahi pelipisnya. Padahal, AC di dalam taksi sudah diatur pada titik terendah. Jantungnya berdentum tak karuan, sungguh kesalahan kali ini adalah kesalahan fatal paling besar yang pernah ia lakukan pada namjachinguya. Jemarinya ia gigit-gigit kecil, guna mengurangi rasa gugup yang dirasakannya.

Decakan sebal senantiasa terlontar dari mulutnya, saat taksi tersebut sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Berapa biayanya Pak? Saya turun di sini." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Eh..? Turun di sini? Tapi di luar masih hujan Noona~." Sang supir terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Sudahlah tak usah banyak bicara Pak, Saya mau turun di sini. Berapa biayanya?"

.

.

Yeoja dengan balutan blazer biru itu terlihat berlari menerjang hantaman air hujan yang jatuh membasahi tubuhnya. Ia berlari menyusuri trotoar jalan dengan sepatu high heels yang dikenakannya. Kondisi jalan yang memang licin, membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah. Sesekali ia terpeleset jatuh, namun sama sekali tak membuatnya patah semangat. Dengan kaki yang terlihat memar dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan kenta merah, ia tetap berlari.

Tak perduli dengan beribu-ribu bulir air yang menghantam tubuhnya. Tak perduli dengan banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya tengah berlari di tengah hujan deras seperti ini dengan menenteng (?) sepatu high heelsnya.

"Wonnie~ maafkan aku."

Bulir air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya, menyamarkan bulir air mata yang berhasil keluar dari manik onyxnya. "Mianhae~.."

.

.

**~~(^_^)~~ Angry **

Seorang namja dengan balutan kemeja hitamnya terlihat tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang king size miliknya. Pandangannya terarah lurus ke depan. Kosong. Ya, kedua bola obsidian itu terlihat sayu. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, manik itu menggambarkan kesedihan yang teramat sangat dalam. Siwon, namja berdimple smile yang tengah terduduk di ranjangnya itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja nakas yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, hingga tangan kekar itu mengambil sebuah benda kecil dari dalam laci nakas. Benda yang selalu digunakannya untuk menyalurkan kemarahannya. Benda yang sudah kembali menemaninya 1 bulan belakangan ini. Dulu, benda ini pun selalu digunakannya untuk meluapkan seluruh kekesalannya, seluruh amarahnya pada kedua orangtuanya yang selalu meninggalkannya. Yang tak pernah sedikitpun mempunyai waktu untuknya. Bagi mereka, pekerjaan yang tengah mereka geluti adalah hal utama, tanpa perduli perkembangan psikis buah hatinya. Membuat Siwon, tumbuh dewasa tanpa merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

Benda kecil itu adalah sebuah silet, yang selalu digunakannya untuk menggores tubuhnya, membuat luka tersendiri di dalam tubuhnya. Ya, Siwon meluapkan seluruh kekesalannya, dengan melukai tubuhnya sendiri. Terutama bagian tubuh yang tak terlihat, seperti dada dan bagian perut.

Ia tak pernah marah, tak pernah berteriak. Baginya marah hanya akan membuang energinya. Hanya akan membuat orang lain tersakiti karena amarahnya. Biarlah hanya dirinya sendiri yang merasakan kemarahannya. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang terluka. Sebenarnya, kebiasaannya yang melukai diri sendiri saat sedang marah sudah berhenti saat dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, yang telah ia anggap sebagai dunia barunya.

Namun kebiasaan itu muncul lagi, saat sebuah pengkhianatan diterimanya. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun secara terang-terangan di hadapannya. Kebiasaan melukai tubuhnya dengan menggoreskan silet tajam itupun ia lakukan kembali, agar rasa marah, cemburu dan kekesalannya dapat tersalurkan.

Siwon membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya. Setelah kemeja itu berhasil terbuka, ia segera melakukan aksinya.

**SRREETTT!**

Goresan tajam silet itupun berhasil mengoyak kulit di daerah perutnya, membuat namja dengan postur tinggi semampai itu mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih. Membuat kepalanya menengadah ke atas, merasakan sensasi perih luar biasa hebat yang mendera bagian perutnya. Tak ada suara, tak ada teriakan. Hanya liquid bening yang berhasil meluncur membasahi pipinya. Menandakan seberapa besar rasa perih yang dirasakannya.

**SREEETTTT!**

Dan untuk ke dua kalinya dalam satu hari ini, Siwon kembali menggoreskan silet tajam itu, pada bagian dada atasnya. Membuat sebuah luka gores dengan darah yang seketika mengucur. Ia memejamkan matanya, guna menahan rasa sakit yang kian menderanya.

"WONNIE~" suara teriakan seorang yeoja terdengar sangat keras, menginterupsi kegiatan namja berdimple smile yang tengah melukai tubuhnya itu. Siwon tersentak, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara.

"Kyu~' Ucapnya dengan nada parau yang amat kentara.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan kaki yang terseok, karena beberapa kali terjatuh di trotoar jalan. Dengan blazer dan kemeja yang basah. Dengan kaki yang tak beralaskan apapun. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah Siwon yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, dengan silet ditangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menelusuri seluruh tubuh Siwon yang penuh dengan goresan luka.

Siwon segera menutup kembali kemejanya. "Tidak ada." Ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati tubuh Siwon, membuka paksa kemeja hitamnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat banyak luka goresan yang bahkan masih mengeluarkan darah di bagian dada dan perut Siwon.

"Apa ini Wonnie?"

Bulir bening kembali meluncur dari manik Siwon, kala dilihatnya kedua obsidian Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya sendu, seolah meminta jawaban akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

Kyuhyun melepas blazer yang digunakannya, kemudian merobek helaian kain kemeja birunya. Perlahan ia usap darah yang mengalir itu menggunakan kain kemejanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu~" Lirih Siwon.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, huh? Ini darah! Dan kau terluka! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" urat-urat halus tercetak jelas di daerah leher Kyuhyun. Ia tatap kedua manik elang Siwon intens.

"Hanya luka kecil."

"Luka kecil katamu, eoh? tapi ini banyak! Mengapa ada goresan sebanyak ini?"

"Hanya luapan kemarahanku saja."

Kegiatan Kyuhyun menghapus darah yang mengalir dari tubuh SIwon terhenti. "Luapan kemarahan?" Tanyanya dengan alis yang mengernyit.

Siwon menggangguk, "hmm~"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setiap marah, aku akan melukai tubuhku sendiri sebagai pelampiasannya."

"Mwo? Tapi ini menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

"Tak apa, asalkan kemarahanku tak menyakiti hati orang lain."

Jantung Kyuhyun seolah terhenti kala mendengar ucapan Siwon. "Jadi ini yang kau lakukan jika sedang marah padaku? Melukai tubuhmu seperti ini?"

"Hm."

"Jadi selama sebulan ini, kau terus melakukannya? Selama sebulan saat aku mengkhianatimu,kau terus melakukan hal seperti ini? mengapa kau tak marah padaku? Mengapa kau tak menegurku? Mengapa?" Kini Kyuhyun yang tak mampu lagi menahan liquid bening yang telah bergumul di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tak akan pernah mau membentakmu, berbicara kasar padamu, aku hanya akan menyalurkan kemarahanku dengan melukai tubuhku."

"Sebanyak inikah luka yang kau rasakan?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya." Seulas senyum tipis terukir jelas di bibir joker Siwon, membuat hati Kyuhyun mencelos seketika. Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh di hadapannya. ia eratkan pelukan itu, hingga membuat Siwon sedikit sesak.

"Kyu~"

"Mianhae~ maafkan aku Wonnie~ aku tak bermaksud seperti ini! Aku hanya ingin mengujimu. Karena selama ini kau tak pernah sekalipun marah padaku, Aku kira kau tidak mencintaiku, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tak berselingkuh! Aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya kau Wonnie~ aku bersumpah."

Tangan Siwon terulur, mengacak lembut surai Kyuhyun. "Aku mengerti, maafkan aku yang tak pernah bisa menyampaikan rasa marahku padamu. Bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu Kyu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu, aku tak akan pernah berani memarahimu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku janji, aku janji tak akan pernah membuatmu marah lagi. Aku janji."

"Hm~ Jangan buat aku cemburu seperti itu lagi ya, hatiku sakit,Kyu~."

"Tidak akan."

"Gomawo~."

"Wonnie~." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tubuhmu basah, Kyu~"

"Eh…?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian memandang tubuhnya yang basah.

"Ah iya, tadi aku kehujanan." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menepuk pelan keningnya.

"Kalau begitu, gantilah pakaianmu! Nanti kau sakit."

Kyuhyun menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Aku tak akan sakit jika kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Alis Siwon terlihat mengernyit. "Melakukan sesuatu? Apa itu?"

Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja basahnya, membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya lebar. "A—apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon gagap.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang, hawa panas dari tubuh manusia itu akan menguar jika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan? Kalau begitu, aku ingin menyentuh kulit tubuhmu secara langsung, agar aku merasa hangat. Bukankah rasa hangat yang ditimbulkannya melebihi selimut tebal sekalipun?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ssssttt.. Kau diam saja. Nikmati saja, oke?"

Alis Siwon yang tadinya terlihat mengernyit, kini kembali ke bentuk semula. Senyuman indah terukir jelas di wajahnya. Senyuman yang lebih tepat disebut sebuah 'seringaian'

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Dengan senang hati Nyonya Choi."

.

.

.

.

**END!**

**A/N : Annyeonghaseyo~ Cherry menampakkan diri lagi ^^ kekeke~ abisnya lumayan seneng sih ep-ep Wonkyu pertama Cherry yang judulnya 'Your Smell' dapet respon ^^, jadi semangat bikin Wonkyu lagi deh ^^ Secara ff OS ku itu mecahin rekor dri ff2 yang pernah aku buat, sehari aja viewersnya udah ribuan.. ya, walaupun yg reviewnya seiprit sih ^^ kkk~ makasih ya para reviewers sebelumnya ^^. Ya mungkin ep-ep ini jauh lebih absurd dari ep-ep sebelumnya, karena emang Cherry bikinnya kilat, entahlah pengen buru-buru nyalurin aja ^^ kkk~**

**Ah ya, ternyata ada juga yg kenal sama saya yaa? Kkk~ iya, saya emang author dengan penname yg kamu maksud ^^ Cherry ngepost ff ini di akun baru, coz maunya sih di akun ini semuanya Wonkyu~.**

**Udah ah cuap-cuapnya, kepanjangan ^^ .. untuk bikin semangat lagi, reviewnya boleh?**

**Sign, **

**^Cherry^**

**Review?**

**Follow my twitter : cherry_lovegood**


End file.
